goanimate_extendedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazy Kid Trips Eric Foster Off the Jungle Gym and Gets Grounded
Cast Lazy Kid-Duncan Eric Foster-Paul Jordan-Joey Slappy and Jerome-Steven Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Lazy Kid's dad-Dave Lazy Kid's mum-Salli Plot Lazy Kid gets in big trouble. Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Lazy Kid was furious about Eric Foster. Lazy Kid: Man! That guy Eric Foster is being such a tyrant and was just as tyranny as King Bob. This whomps. What shall I do? Then Lazy Kid thought of something. Lazy Kid: I know. I will trip Eric off the Jungle Gym. I will stand in front of the edge. Lazy Kid went off to the Jungle Gym, and then he went up the ladder and reached the top. Lazy Kid: Time to stand in front of the edge. Eric Foster was sitting on a throne, and he was feeling hungry. Eric: I'm going to the cafeteria to get some banquet because I'm so hungry. Eric stood up from the throne and walked towards Lazy Kid. Lazy Kid lifted his leg in front of Eric, and tripped him. Eric fell from the Jungle Gym, screaming. Eric: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BUMP! Eric hit the ground and injured himself. Eric: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My body! It hurts! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Just then, Jordan, Jerome and Slappy came. Jordan: Sire, are you okay? Eric: No! Some guy tripped me off the Jungle Gym! Oww... oh, my body. Owwwww. Slappy: Oh no! Eric, are you alright? Eric: No, Paul. I feel painful. Owwww... Then Eric thought of something. Eric: Wait a minute! Slappy: What is it, Paul? Eric: It was Clark who tripped me?! Slappy: What?! You mean Lazy Kid?! Eric: Yes! That's his nickname! Jordan: Oh no! Lazy Kid's going to be in big trouble! Jerome: Yeah, we'll take him to the dodgeball wall and tell Miss Finster on him! Poor Foster has to go to the same hospital with King Bob! Jordan: Slappy, take Foster to the hospital! Slappy: Yes, Jordan. Jordan and Jerome approached the ladder while Slappy assured Eric. Slappy: Don't worry, Eric. I'll take you to the hospital. Eric: Thank you, Paul. Up on top of the Jungle Gym, Jordan and Jerome confronted Lazy Kid. Jordan: Lazy Kid, how dare you trip Foster off the Jungle Gym?! Jerome: You're in big trouble! That's it, we're sending you to the dodgeball! Come with us now! Jordan and Jerome dragged Lazy Kid down the ladder and took him to the dodgeball wall. Then they placed Lazy Kid on the dodgeball wall. Jordan: Now stay on the dodgeball wall and wait for us to bring Miss Finster to you! Jerome: This is what you get for tripping Foster off the Jungle Gym! Then Jordan and Jerome left Lazy Kid at the dodgeball wall. Lazy Kid: Oh great! Now I have to wait at the dodgeball wall until Jordan and Jerome bring Miss Finster to see me. Then Jordan and Jerome walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Jordan and Jerome? What happened? Jordan: Lazy Kid tripped Foster off the Jungle Gym! Jerome: Yeah, that was a bad thing to do that! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Clark a good talking to! Take me to see him right away! Jordan: We left him at the dodgeball wall! Jerome: Follow us! Then Jordan and Jerome took Miss Finster to see Lazy Kid. Jordan: Here he is, give that Lazy Kid a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Jordan and Jerome! I'll deal with him! Jerome: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! Then Jordan and Jerome left Lazy Kid to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Clark, how dare you trip Eric Foster off the Jungle Gym?! That's dangerous! Now he needs to go to the same hospital with King Bob, thanks to you! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Lazy Kid to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Lazy Kid: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Jordan and Jerome! Why? Because Clark tripped Eric Foster off the Jungle Gym! That's dangerous! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Clark a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Lazy Kid. Principal Prickly: Clark, I'm very disappointed in you for tripping Eric Foster off the Jungle Gym. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever trip Eric off the Jungle Gym! You see tripping Eric off the Jungle Gym undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to trip Eric off the Jungle Gym! That's it, you're suspended for three days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Lazy Kid's parents scolded Lazy Kid. Lazy Kid's dad: Richard, how dare you trip Eric Foster off the Jungle Gym?! Now Eric has to go to the same hospital with King Bob, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded for three days! Lazy Kid's mum: Go to your room right now! Lazy Kid went to his room, crying. Lazy Kid: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Lazy Kid's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff